Kingdom Hearts: A Nobody's 3582 Day Life
by LilyEclipse93
Summary: Ever since Roxas became Sora's Nobody while Xero became Reo's Nobody, they were found by the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas. 7 days later, they met two members. The first girl named Xion, who has memories of Sora, and the second girl named Xana, who has memories of Reo. Can Roxas and Xero discover who they really are?


**Hey guys! Lily Eclipse here! So, I've been thinking a lot, until it popped out in my head. I'm gonna be making a Kingdom Hearts story! Don't worry about my other stories, I'll complete them once my new story finished. KH 358/2 Days is gonna be a different story with my three OC characters, but all in pairs. So enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters or any games. They belong to their respective owners. I only my OCs.**

* * *

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." Saix said.

**_(Twilight Town)_**

The four of them, who all wearing black coats, were sitting on top of the bell tower in Twilight Town.

"Roxas... are you really sure that you don't have a heart?" Axel asked.

"I dunno." Roxas said.

"And Xero... are you gonna have to live like this without a heart?" Xierra asked.

"Not sure... We can't just look inside." Xero said.

"But I figure... if there is something in there... inside us... then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?" Roxas asked.

"True enough." Axel said as he gave them both Sea Salt Ice Cream bars.

"Huh?" Roxas asked as they smiled and took it.

The four looked at the sunset while eating ice cream bars.

_No. I — Xemnas_

_Enigmatic, Master of Nothingness, Superior of the in-between._

_No. II — Xigbar_

_Traverses between realms, skilled at recon, Freeshooter._

_No. III — Xaldin_

_Warrior and Tactician, Harnesses the wind, Whirlwind Lancer._

_No. IV — Vexen_

_Domain over the power of ice, brilliant, Chilly Academic._

_No. V — Lexaeus_

_Commands the earth with quiet strength, Taciturn Stalwart._

_No. VI — Zexion_

_Wields shadows and illusions, Cloaked Schemer._

_No. VII — Saix_

_Adjutants to seek hearts, Driven by the moon, Luna Diviner._

_No. VIII — Axel_

_Assassin with motives of his own, Flurry of Dancing Flames._

_No. IX — Demyx_

_Wields Sitar playing water, Laid-back, Melodious Nocturne._

_No. X — Luxord_

_Controls time to win and wagers every game, Gambler of Fate._

_No. XI — Marluxia_

_Ambitions hidden by flowers and scythes, Graceful Assassin._

_No. XII — Larxene_

_Armed with knives, lighting, and a temper, Savage Nymph._

_Special Rank No. I — Nadrex_

_Manipulates a galaxy and everything within, Cosmic Tyrant_

_Special Rank No. II — Xierra_

_Releases lava to infuse with magma, Queen of Raging Magma_

Roxas and Xero woke up in front of the Twilight Town mansion as they looked around until a cloaked figure walked up in front of them.

"You both seek answers." A cloaked figure said.

Sora's name appeared in front of Roxas while Reo's name appeared in front of Xero. "You both feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you two purpose." The figure made Sora's and Reo's name circled around the two until they stopped with their new names.

_No. XIII and XIV — Roxas and Xero_

Awakened in the flickering light of dusk. Keys of Destiny.

"Roxas."

"Xero."

"That is right... the new you." The cloaked figure said, revealing to be Xemnas.

The two boys wandered around in Twilight Town while walking past a familiar trio walking by with sea salt ice cream. They stopped as they looked at the trio, and then Axel's hand touched Roxas' shoulder while Xierra's arms wrapped around Xero. Then, they were sitting on the clock tower, eating sea salt ice cream.

"Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you both got your new names, the four of us sat right here, just like this, and watched the sunset." Axel said.

**_Day 255: Why the Sun Sets Red_**

**_(Twilight Town)_**

Roxas and Xero were sitting at the sunset on top of the clock tower, watching the sunset with sea salt ice cream in their hands.

"You're early." A male voice as they turned to see Axel with Xierra.

"No, you're just late." Roxas said.

"Only by three minutes." Xierra said.

"More like seven minutes and ten seconds." Xero said.

"Whatever." Xierra said while Axel chuckled as he sat next to Roxas and she sat next to Xero

The four looked at the sunset.

"Today makes 255." Roxas said.

"What's that about?" Xierra asked.

"It's been that many days since Xero and I first joined the Organization." Roxas said.

"Yeah, it was been a long road. Man, time flies." Xero said.

"So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Have to hand onto something, right? It's not like we have memories from before the Organization." Roxas said.

"And neither of us knew anything. Don't you remember? We acted like complete zombies." Xero said.

"Right, that first week you both could barely form a sentence."

Axel smiled and patted Roxas in the back.

"But come on, you two still like zombies!" Axel teased.

"Unless you guys can go brainless!" Xierra teased.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas said as he playfully shoved Axel.

"What a great compliment!" Xero grinned as he rolled his eyes.

The four laughed and looked at the sunset.

"Hey, Roxas, Xero. Bet you guys don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest." Axel said.

"Red and yellow are mixed into orange, which is the sky's beautiful as a work of art." Xierra said.

"Like we asked, Know-it-all!" Roxas teased.

"Yeah, Miss I-know-everything-in-the-whole-wide-world!" Xero teased.

Axel chuckled and pointed to himself with a smile on his face while Xierra giggled with a cheeky grin as the four laughed together.

A few minutes later, Axel was lying on his back staring up at the sky and Xierra was also lying on her back already fell asleep, while Roxas was looking at the sunset and Xero whistled a little tune.

"Seriously, where are they?" Roxas asked as they looked back over to their left.

"No idea." Xero said as Axel frowned and sat up and Xierra was still asleep.

_The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we first met on the seventh day after Xero and I came here._

Day 7

Number XV and XVI

_**(The World That Never Was)**_

All of the members of Organization XIII were gathered in Where Nothing Gathers for a special meeting.

"Good Tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat." Xemnas said.

Everyone looked down at the two hooded figures walked into a center of the room. "Number XV and Number XVI."

Roxas and Xero looked at the two figures as they remembered how they first joined the Organization.

_Flashback_

_"Let us all welcome two of the Keyblade's chosen." Xemnas said._

_The boys walked across to the center of the room and looked up at Xemnas, smirking._

_End of flashback_

The two of those hooded figures looked at Roxas and Xero, and then smiled as they shocked with wide eyes open.

_For the seven days since our arrival... the name Roxas... the name Xero... and the number thirteen and fourteen were all we had. Who the people around us were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do. We had no idea..._

* * *

**Who are those two? How did Roxas and Xero not to remember anything? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow and review. Bye!**


End file.
